Now, Arwen
by SubRosa7
Summary: An attempt to somewhat reconcile book and movie canon concerning Frodo's flight into Imladris, for purposes of the DH AU.


Title: Now, Arwen  
Series: Tales of the Third Age in Twilight; Desperate Hours AU  
Author: Susana  
Disclaimer: All characters and everything else belong to Tolkien,

Summary:

Summary: An attempt to somewhat reconcile book and movie canon concerning Frodo's flight into Imladris, for purposes of the DH AU.

Beta: None, but thanks to Beth for inspiring me to try Quest fic.  
A/N: Set when the hobbits are approaching Imladris, in LOTR.  
**  
Now, Arwen.**

Glorfindel had won many honors in his long life. Captain of the Guard of Imladris, valued advisor and honorary grandfather to the great Lord Elrond Half Elven, Lord of the House of the Golden Flower of fallen Gondolin, Balrog-Slayer. Now he carefully and silently climbed into position on a bluff above the river Bruinen. Here he would be able to see spy the small figure of the ringbearer, and the approaching Nazgul which threatened him. Glorfindel the Golden, Glorfindel the Reborn and Returned, knew that a test was coming the like of which even he had never seen beefore. He hoped that he was ready.

Glorfindel left aside his mortal weapons, not drawing them yet. He had arrows of a flame that would never stop burning, cooked up by the alchemists of Imladris. Yet he did not know if even they would work to slay, harm, or even seriously inconvenience a Nazgul. A hundred feet below Glorfindel's perch, Lady Arwen, the second youngest of his honorary great-grandchildren, held his horse.

Glorfindel knew how to wait. Every warrior does. In his long years of life he'd learned that a hundred years can move slowly, and nothing much can happen in a thousand. Then one century will come along, and several millenia worth of events are packed into a few short decades, and then seemingly the events of a millennium into a single year. This year of the Third Age 3018 was such a year. For even now the hobbit Frodo approached Imladris.

Just a few hours ago, Lord Elrond had consulted with his advisors, and then had tasked those few elves strong enough to stand against the ringwraiths to go ahead and meet "Gandalf's friends" and guide them to safety. Those elves were three; Glorfindel himself, then Lady Ambaraxiel the engineer of Aman, and last the Lord Ingloren the Alchemist, of Alqualonde. To accompany each of these Lords of the Eldar from beyond the furthest seas, were sent several companions, and one of Glorfindel's was Arwen.

Glorfindel was pleased enough with the support of Arwen and the other soldiers he'd chosen. Oh, he would have preferred the twins, but Elrond's twin sons had been sent ahead to scout for what Gandalf thought was the best route towards Mordor, and their best chance. Lord Erestor and his adoptive son Melpomaen were frantically researching, considering other options for this most significant of times.

It was not that Arwen was incapable back-up, or even inexperienced. But the twins were much more experienced, were, in fact, lieutenants in Glorfindel's guard, and their actions were predictable. Well, somewhat predictable. Glorfindel loved Arwen dearly, but she could decide, with the sudden "I just know this must be," of her grandmother Galadriel, that a certain course of action was for the best. And then there was no stopping her. Glorfindel had gained more sympathy for that type of thing since he'd developed prophetic abilities of his own after returning to Middle Earth as a reborn elf. However, it was not the most comforting of traits in a subordinate.

Glorfindel saw the enemy approaching then, with unearthly speed.

*Glorfindel, I will go to get Frodo.* Arwen silently called to him.

There was no time to tell her no. She was mounted on his horse Asfaloth, and across the river before Glorfindel could say her nay. And in truth, the mountain and valley of Imaldris had embraced Elrond's people as its own, and Arwen was of the Lord's own blood. If Arwen was beyond the boundary of the valley retrieving Frodo, the valley might well decide that its boundary, today, was wherever Arwen was. It might have done the same for any elf of Imladris...but for Elrond's daughter, it was a better bet.

And one that Glorfindel didn't even need to make. Arwen caught Frodo, and nimble Asfaloth carried them back over the border of Elrond's valley. Again, perhaps for the best that 'twas Arwen, and not he. Arwen weighed several stone less, and in an all out race against creatures of such unnatural speed, that might make a difference, even to Asfaloth. There would be time to discuss and analyze it later, for now Glorfindel just said to Arwen. *Well done, guren.* When I tell you, say the words of power with me, and pretend that the power itself comes from you.* Glorfindel gave the Nazgul a dangerous smile from his place of concealment. *We'll teach you dread creatures caution, undue or not, if you think Undomiel alone wields this power.*

Glorfindel witnessed Arwen denying the Nazgul passage, every inch the daughter of her formidable father and impressive mother. A pause, and then Glorfindel could see the ringwraiths regathering. *Now, Arwen.* He urged. They spoke the words of power together, Elrond's grandfather of the heart and Elrond's youngest daughter. Elrond himself felt their effort, and Glorfindel felt his Lord grant them the support of the ring of power vilya, and of the adamantine will of the Peredhel who had wielded a ring of power for nearly five thousand years. And the river rose up at the Fords of Bruinen, overcoming the ringwraiths and saving the ringbearer.

Elrond himself had no time to do more than note that Arwen and Glorfindel were by and large unharmed, as Frodo was in such dire straits when they brought him with best speed into Imladris proper. As he cared for the ringbearer, exhausted himself from the effort of helping to repulse the Nazgul, Elrond missed Elladan's assistance. Then Estel- Lord Aragorn, now - was beside Elrond. And Elrond was deeply grateful for Aragorn's careful hands, and amazed at what his human foster-son had learned of healing, in less than a century of life.

Then the young, fragile halfling Frodo was at peaceful rest, and Elrond was with his youngest children. His daughter and his human foster-son, Aragorn. Aragorn, his brother Elros's long-son, the son who would take Elrond's daughter away from him, if Sauron fell. Elrond was grateful, so grateful that they had passed this first test. Embracing them both, he gently scolded Arwen and Aragorn. "Why must all of my children terrify me?"

"Aragorn acted rightly, as did Arwen, Elrond guren." Glorfindel spoke up on Arwen's behalf. "Had Arwen not rode to Frodo's aid, the ringwraiths might have had him before I could summon power to aid him, and all may have been lost."

"And somehow it seems that you are always aiding my children in terrifying me." Elrond scolded Glorfindel, as he extended an arm to hug Glorfindel, who had guarded Elrond and his family since before the sun rose. Elrond worried over Glorfindel, as well; Glorfindel had died once already, for his family. And Elrond might soon have to ask him to accompany Estel...Aragorn, to Mount Doom, to destroy the ring.

Glorfindel stepped closer, and encircled all three of Aragorn, Arwen and Elrond within his strong arms. Chuckling fondly in relief, he murmured to Elrond "They are your children, my elfling Lord. They need no aid to be terrifyingly courageous, for they inherited such bravery honestly from you and your dear lady." Glorfindel was glad they had won this day. Valar only knew how they would win this age, but the day was won. And as Glorfindel had learned from Elrond's twin sons, a day won was a victory to be celebrated.


End file.
